


Riordan's Last Dance

by Kikiaries



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Acrobatics, Comfort Sex, F/M, Last Kiss, Lust at First Sight, Older Man/Younger Woman, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Short One Shot, Unrealistic Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-23 23:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21328519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikiaries/pseuds/Kikiaries
Summary: Grey Warden Riordan met with a strikingly attractive Young Lady who resembles a woman he knew many years ago. She is mutually attracted to this dashingly attractive older rouge.
Relationships: Riordan/Female Tabris, Riordan/Female Warden
Kudos: 8





	Riordan's Last Dance

Riordan born and raised in Highever of Ferelden grew up around elves; some of his best friends were elves. He had fooled around with a few during his younger years but never anything serious, it was not something he considered until he was in Orlais.

There he met a young woman with whom he carried an affair for several months. She was a beautiful dancer in a tavern he frequented with his fellow Wardens. They saw each other every chance they could, first, it was stolen glances, then walking her home and finally a kiss.

He had gone away for a long while, gathering more recruits for the Warden Order. He had come to the 'The Honeyed Boutique' from his months-long excursions, as per ritual of his, to find she was no longer there.

Riordan learned that she been killed, by a tramp who vied for her attention and when they were not returned, the despot followed her back to her place and killed her on her doorstep. Closing his heart off he put the thoughts of his dancer far behind him.

* * *

That was until the Blight when a certain elven woman came crashing along.

They met briefly, as she aided in his rescue at the Arl's Estate, where he was held captive. He found himself voicing his concern for her, after her escape from Fort Drakon, part of him wanted to deny the feelings stirring inside of him, the remembrance of his dancer.

Riordan had taken a better look at her and wondered just how this woman managed to bring a ragtag group of the most unlikely persons together to help defeat the Darkspawn invasion.

His attraction for her grew after their first initial, brief meeting, then coming to speak with her, found she was a strong fighter, never give up attitude and felt it even more so after he explained the true purpose of the Grey Wardens. It was then he saw in her eyes compassion and admiration, she understood.

Riordan watched as Alistair left for bed followed by Nianna, watching her linger, examining his room as she headed out of the door for the evening. He could not have imagined the slight swaying of her hips and her lustful look from over her shoulder through her shoulder-length midnight mane.

"I must be seeing things." He forced the thoughts out of his head to prepare for the dawn's march. Checking his armor once more, the sharpness of his blades, he did this same routine he had done for years when there was need of his abilities.

* * *

He had eaten, stretched his muscles then took a quick bath after; relaxing, or tried, for what is to come, double-checking to make sure everything was ready for the upcoming battle, satisfied he laid down with a sigh.

Riordan had just laid his raven head down for the night, _'The march to Denerim will be a few day's journeys to, at least, get ahead of the Darkspawn and the Archdemon.'_ Echoed in his head, there were other thoughts floating around. Heady thoughts filtered in as he was trying to focus on the day to come.

Nigh impossible as his focus shifted, most of the woman who was just in his room a few hours ago, his… 'Sister of the Order' the woman who had helped his escape in the dungeon in the Arl's estate, so like his dancer from many years ago.

She was elf, tanned and beautiful shoulder length midnight hair to match his own, a pair of stunning jade eyes that reflected light, glowing when any light hits them. The armor she wore clung to her like a second skin, she was rouge, like himself, her body showed her well-toned legs taught stomach and defined arms.

Her round face and full pouty rose-red lips made his thoughts stimulate, he started to become hardened as lustful thoughts drifting around in his head.

He started to stroke his hardening length letting the thought of her and her wonderfully tight body, shape in so many delicious possible positions wrapped around his own.

Suddenly there was a light knock on his door. He quickly rose from the bed, thinking of anything other than the woman his mind refused to escape.

There was a second knock, once he was satisfied that his arousal was partly subsided he opened the door.

"Did I wake you, if so I apologize." Nianna Tabris spoke quietly as she slipped in. There she hidden in the shadows and brushed past him to enter his room, he could smell the scent of Lilies as she walked by. She showed herself once she was in completely.

"We need rest for the march at dawn." He stated quietly lest anyone hears, after looking up the hall and closing the door behind him, his breath caught when he took in her form, she was wearing a sheer top, nothing underneath, he turned his head when she locked eyes with his, she slowly walked over to him.

"I understand." Smelling his arousal as she crept closer to him and noting the bugle in his thin pants, "You cannot hide this from me, I can tell you want me." She said biting her lower lip, gently grabbing hold of his hardened member, palming him softly. Riordan let out a soft groan from the back of his throat as she started stroking him through his thin linen pants.

Nianna kissed the underside of his bearded jaw, the thick hairs tickling her nose and lips. Making her way to his lips she was met with no resistance, He grabbed the back of her head, her soft hair against his hands, in a passionate kiss. She pressed her breast to his toned chest molding to his body, as she working one hand around his neck playing with his equally dark hair.

He placed his hands on her back and slid his hands around her firm round behind, "So soft." he gasped, his hands full of her behind as he kneaded her delicious flesh, she gasped in his mouth as he gripped her behind tighter.

She deftly undid the laces that held his night pants up disengaging from the kiss she looked into his eyes as she continued to stroke him. She gave a smirk before quickly dropping to her knees to take his pulsing manhood as she started to lick and suck the tip of his erection causing him to throw his head back against the door, he braced himself on as she continued her work on his head with her full lips.

"Oh… Nianna…" He slowly ground his hips against her strokes, her juices started to flow as she pleasured him, Riordan was going to sacrifice his life, that arousing her as she sucked, stroked, and licked the length of his very hard erection while pulling lightly on his sack.

She stopped sucking on his member, like a sweet stick, standing she kissed him hungrily, he grabbed her face tangling his fingers in her hair once more establishing dominance of her sweet mouth with his tongue; she smelled of his slick, her sweet breath mixed with that enticed him further. Breaking the kiss again, he grunted his frustration.

"There is something I always wanted to try…" she ran her hands down his chest before taking a few steps back. He watched stroking himself as she took the sheer top off turning her back to him showing her beautiful body, round hips, long toned back, midnight mane playing on her shoulders he bit his lip as he watched her.

She did a handstand and spread her legs wide for him to see her glistening sex.

"Come and taste me, but you will have to pick me up first." She felt her arms give as she felt his tongue take a long lick of her hot sticky sweet nectar, she felt his strong arms wrapped around her hips as he raised her from the floor she wrapped her legs around his neck as he nibbled and started to suckle her sweet nub.

Nianna balanced herself on his muscled thigh and took him in her mouth again enjoying the feeling his tongue continues to plunge into her sex.

The sensation was starting to make his knees buckle he moved his face from her hot sex; she slid down his chest and rewrapped her legs around his waist feeling his hardened erection against her wet center.

"You know you want to Riordan." She mewed he grabbed her hips to pull her away slightly to slip his erection into her. He placed the tip on her entrance, rubbing his head slightly listening to her moan.

"Should we move this to the bed, my friend?" He felt her wobble slightly.

"Yes, I would really not want to break my neck." She purred, she dropped her legs, and he waited for her to straighten before pressing into her back grabbing her perfect breast, not to small and not too large in his large hands, pulling her brown points between his calloused fingers.

Kissing and nibbling her slender neck they walked over to the bed were he pushed her down, raising her hips with one hand guiding his stiff rod into her with the other, she let several curses slip from her lips.

He filled her completely and she was wet, tight and taking all of him, they both enjoyed every second of it, he gripped her ass again in continuing with his rhythmic movements. Sweat started to pour off their bodies as they danced.

This was, in fact, the last bit of pleasure that he was going to receive as for dawn was going to bring nothing but death and destruction.

He stopped slowly pulled out of her, "On your back please, I wish to remember your face."

She complied with him, rolling onto her back, sliding to the middle of the bed, he climbed atop her sliding comfortably into her once more. They kissed, their fingers interlaced, her legs wrapped tightly around his waist, her walls contracted around him as she was being brought to her climax.

"Riordan…" she arched her back when he sat on his heels and began rubbing her swollen nub, continuing to watch her writhe beneath him, committing every moment to memory. He felt her clench tighter around him as she grunted when she maxed.

He watched her lovely face dripping with sweat and her damp strands of hair cling to her forehead.

He placed his hands by her head as his thrust came harder and faster against her bucking hips. He called her name as he spilled his hot seed into her.

Collapsing from pleasure, his weight pressing her further into the bed, she hugged him running her long fingers through his wet locks, he gathered her in his arms, relishing this final moment. They soon fell into a peaceful slumber.

Tonight his last dance, Tomorrow his death and the arms of the Maker, with his thoughts of Nianna Tabris, his dancer from a night ago.


End file.
